


No Pain, No Gain

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is now a cop.  What happens when he is shot on duty?  Will Jim blame himself as usual or will Blair take control of it and win the argument?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain, No Gain

No Pain, No Gain  
By Patt

 

Summary: Blair is now a cop. What happens when he is shot on duty? Will Jim blame himself as usual or will Blair take control of it and win the argument?   
Word Count: 2,777  
Warnings: Violence and angst  
Genre: Slash  
Beta: Kerensa. 

 

Jim and Blair were called to a grocery store for a hostage situation. Jim couldn’t believe that this was the start of their vacation and instead of packing for the camping trip; they were sitting out in front of the grocery store. 

Jim was listening to the whacked out man inside the store and Blair was keeping him focused by keeping his hand on Jim’s back. “This man is so high and he’s armed and dangerous. We need swat here and soon. I’m going to call and see when they’ll be here,” Jim said. 

“Sounds good to me, partner. I’m going to go around back to be sure he doesn’t come out that way. All right?” Blair asked Jim. 

“Just watch out for him, because he’s high as a kite and won’t think twice about killing you,” Jim replied. 

“I know what I’m doing, Jim.” Blair took off for the back of the store and stood against the wall just waiting patiently for the perp that would no doubt come out the back door to get away. They always seemed to be stupid, so this wouldn’t surprise Blair at all. Blair glanced over at the back door and saw it was ajar. _Surely, I wouldn’t be lucky enough to be able to go in the back way, right?_ Blair walked over to the door and tried it. It opened silently and Blair slid inside the building as quickly and as quietly as he could. He could hear the hostages begging the man to let them go. He then had his first chance to hear the dude’s voice. It was high pitched and sounded very angry. Blair moved into the store itself and saw in the mirror where everyone was and made his way over there. His heart was pounding and found himself somewhat scared of what was going to happen next. Blair was one aisle away and could hear the jerk mouthing off to the hostages and then he pulled out his gun and shot a woman. Blair knew he had to do something and soon. He saw the perp coming around the other end of the aisle, and Blair quickly moved into the aisle with the hostages. He was hoping that the perp was high enough to not notice a new person was among them. The hostages were panicking and Blair whispered, “I’m a cop, try and stay calm.” Blair went over to the woman that was lying on the floor and knew she needed pressure put on the wound. He once again whispered, “I need someone to hold something on this wound, so she doesn’t bleed any more than she has to.” The man standing next to Blair took a handkerchief out and said, “Will this do?” Blair looked up at him and tried stay calm. “We need someone’s shirt. It’s got to be enough to stop the bleeding.” The man whipped off his tee shirt very fast and got down by Blair. Blair showed him what to do and tried to keep him calm. 

Blair decided that they needed some better news, so he said, The SWAT team will be in here in a little while and the police are outside waiting to help with whatever they can. We have to keep this guy calm. No one, try anything that will spook him.”

The woman lying on the floor said, “My teenage sons are in the store somewhere and I’m afraid he will find them and kill them.”

“They must be hiding and we’re not going to worry about them right now. Everyone try and stay calm. It’s important that we don’t upset him in any way,” Blair advised. 

The young man holding the shirt on the wound said, “I need another shirt.”

Blair looked and saw that one was full of blood and looked at the man next to him and said, “Could we use yours, sir?”

“Bob. My name is Bob. Here, take it and try and help her.” He handed the shirt to the young man on the floor. 

Blair asked, “What is your name?” The young man didn’t even stop for a second as he said, “Matthew.” Matthew continued pushing the new shirt onto the wound and tried to keep the woman calm. 

The woman said, “My name is Cindy and my sons are named Jake and Josh. If I don’t make it, please look out for them.”

“Cindy, you’re going to be fine. The bleeding has stopped. Matthew is doing a great job on pressure and you’ll be just fine,” Blair assured everyone. 

Blair looked up in the mirror and saw the asshole coming back. Blair knew there was no time like the present. He jumped up and walked around the end of the aisle as the junkie was coming around and Blair hit him with the butt of his gun. The junkie fell to the floor, but not before he got a shot off and it hit Blair in the left shoulder area. Blair didn’t have any other recourse but to shoot him back. Blair aimed and fired, directly to the heart. The victim went down fast and hard. He wasn’t moving at all. Blair went over to him and took his gun, so he wouldn’t be shooting him or anyone else again. Then he felt for a pulse and found nothing. 

Blair pulled out his phone and called Jim. “Sandburg, what are you doing?”

“We have three victims shot by a gun, if you want to get the paramedics in here. We also have two teenagers hiding in the store, scared to death,” Blair explained. “Oh, and the junkie is dead. I had to shoot, him, Jim.”

Suddenly, Blair felt dizzy and slid down the shelves as he fell onto the floor. Matthew saw all the blood and said, “We need another shirt to stop the blood on the cop.”

“Blair, my name is Blair.”

Another hostage took his shirt off and pushed it into the wound like Matthew was doing for Cindy. They all owed their lives to Blair and sure didn’t want anything to happen to him. 

Cops, paramedics and SWAT were all inside the store now and taking over. Blair heard them and was relieved. 

Blair didn’t remember being in such pain from a bullet wound before. But this one hurt like a mother fucker. _Jim’s going to kill me._ This was the last thought Blair had before he passed out. 

When Jim, Simon, Joel, Connor, Rafe and Brown arrived, Blair was unconscious. He was probably lucky, because Jim was ready to take his head off. 

Jim got down on the floor with Blair and whispered, “Blair, can you hear me?” 

At that moment, the paramedics wheeled two stretchers in and lifted both victims onto them and started to work on them immediately. 

Jim and the bullpen gang tried to stay out of the way, but they were really worried about Sandburg. Once they stabilized both patients, the paramedics headed out to the ambulances to take them to the hospital. 

Jim started to follow the stretcher and Simon grabbed him. “Jim, we need to lock down this crime scene. You’ll check on Sandburg afterwards. We all will.”

“Yes, sir. Blair told me that there are two teens hiding in the store somewhere. I need to find them. I will start listening and get to them and bring them over here,” Jim said. 

Bob said, “Their names are Jake and Josh. It might help if you have their names and their mom’s name is Cindy.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jim said as he got up and walked with Connor towards the refrigerator section. 

“You think they might be in here, Jimbo?” Connor asked. 

“Megan, please don’t call me Jimbo, especially right now. I have my mind on two many things.”

“And that’s why I was calling you, Jimbo.”

“I get it now. Thanks, Megan,” Jim answered. They started into the cooler section and saw two young men huddled together looking scared to death. 

Megan said, “We’re with the police department. Your mom, Cindy was shot by the man in the store, but the man has been taken care of and your mom is on her way to the hospital. My name is Megan Connor and this is Jim Ellison. Come with us and we’ll see if we can’t contact some of your family.”

Both boys went with them with no further coaxing and they found Simon in record time. Simon put Rafe and Brown in charge of finding the boys’ dad. Then he turned to Jim and Megan and said, “I need you two to go up to the hospital and see if you can get a statement from Blair. We need one as soon as possible and IA will be on their way up there(,) too.”

Jim looked at Megan Connor and asked, “Are you ready?”

“I was born ready, Jimbo.” 

She smiled at him and he had a feeling that everything would be fine. _Other than having to strangle Blair for doing something as stupid as this._

On the way to the hospital, Connor said, “I know about you and Blair.”

“What about me and Blair?”

“About you being a couple. You think that no one knows, but we all know,” Connor stated. 

“This would be great, if we really were a couple. We aren’t. In fact, I was thinking about asking him out while we were camping tomorrow.”

“Camping is now out of the question, but you could ask him while he’s in the hospital. It would make him feel better and you too,” Megan suggested. 

“I just might do that, after I try not to kill him for pulling this stunt,” Jim admitted. 

“Jimbo, he was doing his job. I don’t want you saying a word. Understood?”

“Understood, Megan. I know you’ll keep me on my toes.”

@@@@@

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor was in the room.

“Doctor, I’m Detective Jim Ellison and this is another co-worker, Inspector Megan Connor. How is Blair doing?”

“I’m Doctor Saltzer and Blair should be waking up any moment from the surgery. He has to remain in the hospital for at least four days. Then I will check his wound and see how soon he can go home. He was very lucky to have it go straight through his body and we didn’t have to hunt for any bullet fragments at all. It missed his shoulder blade, so he’s going to be sore, but very lucky it wasn’t down farther. Try to keep him relaxed and quiet while he’s laid up.”

“Thank you, Doctor Saltzer. I’ll take good care of him,” Jim answered. 

“Like I said, he should be awake soon,” the doctor reminded him. 

Megan turned to Jim and said, “Listen, you stay up here and get his statement when he wakes up. You’ll want to talk to him anyhow, am I right? I’m heading back to the station house.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jim agreed. 

Megan walked out the door and to the elevator. Jim listened to her talking to the nurses on the way. This made him smile, for Megan was as worried about Blair as Jim was. Well, maybe not quite, but almost. 

Jim sat next to Blair’s bed and held his hand. “Chief, I don’t know what you were thinking about tonight, but once you’re better we’re going to have a talk about you rushing into things without thinking it through. You always say it’s me that doesn’t think, but you put me to shame tonight. I never want to lose you. Ever. So, we’ll talk about all of this once you wake up. Now, sleep and rest up.”

Blair was in a foggy place in his brain, but he was hearing what Jim said. He stopped fighting it and went back to sleep again. He would talk to Jim soon enough. Now, it was time to get better.

@@@@@

When Blair awoke in the dark room, there was just enough light coming in from the hallway to see Jim holding his hand and sleeping on the side of Blair’s bed. Blair smiled, warmly. Jim was such a good man. But this little display wasn’t going to be what actually happened once Jim woke up. Jim was going to have a fit and Blair knew it. So, he just stared at his partner until Jim woke up by himself.

“Hey, Chief.”

“Hey, yourself. How are you feeling, Jim?”

“That’s my line. How are you feeling?” Jim asked sitting up and letting go of Blair’s hand, but not before Jim saw the look of loss come over Blair’s face when Jim let go of his hand. Somehow, Jim knew this was going to be easier than he had thought. Jim took Blair’s hand back into his larger one and held on tight. “You scared the crap out of me tonight, Blair.”

“I know. I also know that you’re going to yell and throw a fit, but I’m ready for it. I just had to do what was called for. I am a cop, after all, right?” Blair asked. 

“I’m not going to throw a fit at all. You did your job and did it well. Everyone will live because of your bravery and good shooting. Now, I hate to stop all the praise, but I need to take your statement,” Jim said. 

“Cool, no yelling. This is a new phase for us, isn’t it?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Before anyone else get’s up here, I want to ask you out on a date. Are you game?”

“Jim, that’s not how you ask me out. Where are we going?” 

“I thought I would take you to the new blues club in town after a dinner for two at Micah’s. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

“That’s much better. Not only yes, but hell yes. Thank you,” Blair said. 

Jim proceeded to take Blair’s statement. It didn’t take long because both of the men were good at their jobs. 

“Before anyone get’s here, could I have a first kiss?” Jim asked. 

Blair’s smile could have lit up the room. He pulled Jim down for a kiss with his good arm and only stopped when Jim pulled away from him. 

“What’s up, I thought it was going well,” Blair said. 

“We have company getting off the elevator,” Jim said, almost laughing. 

Simon, Megan, Joel, Rafe and Henri all walked into the room at that moment and started talking all at once. 

Henri started by saying, “That’s the end of being a hero, Hairboy. You scared the crap out of all of us, not to mention you probably made Jim crazy.”

“I’m sorry I worried you, Henri, but Jim isn’t mad or anything. Ask him,” Blair said calmly. 

“How could he not be upset with you, Sandy?” Megan asked. 

“Because he’s a cop, Connor and it’s his job to take care of people. Even if I don’t like how he does it sometimes,” Jim answered. 

“Well, Jim, I have to admit, even I am surprised at how well you’re taking this in stride,” Simon confessed. 

Joel had a big smile on his face and said, “He would anything for the love of his life. That includes letting Blair be a cop and do his job.”

Everyone looked at Joel and then looked at Jim and Blair. Finally Connor said, “I can’t believe this Sandy. You didn’t tell me first?”

“There was nothing to tell until tonight. This is big news to even us,” Blair said, happily. 

“I think Blair needs to rest. Why don’t you all come and see him later after he’s had some time to sleep off some of this,” Jim suggested. 

They each went over to Blair and shook hands, hugged or fist bumped him. When they left they were all smiling. 

“Wow, I can’t believe how well that went,” Blair said. 

“They’re feeling sorry for us. There will be plenty of teasing in the next few weeks. Don’t worry, they’re going to get us but good,” Jim said, laughing. 

Blair yawned and asked, “While I sleep, will you get me clean sleep clothes and stuff like that?”

“I sure will, Chief.” Jim leaned over the bed, kissed Blair soundly and said, “I’ll be back in a flash.”

Blair was sleeping before Jim even got out the door. Jim smiled and walked down the hallway. 

Jim was glad that Blair was there to see the gain. Jim whistled a happy tune as he got on the elevator and rode down, happier than he had been in years. And Jim was going to get some time off and take Blair camping. It was going to be an all new experience for both of them. 

The end


End file.
